Within the past several decades, there has developed greater awareness of possible damage to the environment from various different occurrences. It has been realized that with all of the many toxic and otherwise obnoxious fluids which are used in industry as well as in other aspects of our society, even minor problems wherein such harmful fluids are allowed to seep into the surrounding environment, create calamitous conditions. Not only is the normal or natural flora and fauna affected directly by these harsh chemicals polluting the environment, but even human beings are caused to contract very harmful and debilitating diseases, many of which result in death.
As a result of such polluting of the environment, it has become apparent that containers which house such harmful ingredients must be virtually deterioration-proof such that if and when something happens to such container, the contents thereof is prevented from leaking into the surrounding environment. This is particularly true with respect to containers such as tanks which are buried below ground level where they are completely concealed and out of view, such as tanks which are used for the storage of gasoline, oil and similar fluid materials.